koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Neuenmuller/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sophie Neuenmuller. Warriors All-Stars *"Perhaps I should try escaping from there." *"I've defeated their leader!" *"Eh-he-he! Am I the strongest Alchemist now, or what?" *"Uwah, my head is spinning." *"Things look pretty grim." *"Aah, I'm done for." *"Good, that's the way!" *"Amazing! You're so strong!" *"Uwah, amazing! You're so strong!" *"You don't have to push yourself to your limits. I'm right here with you!" *"Are you all right? You look a bit tired." *"H-Help me! Please!" *"Thank goodness. I thought I was done for. Thanks for showing up!" *"P-Please fight me!" *"Owwww. That really hurt." *"I don't want to fight you, Plachta. But, right now, I don't have any choice!" *"Hey, you could have held back at least a little. You're picking on me again, Plachta!" *"You're so cool! Maybe this is what a dragon looks like!" *"So strong, so cool, and so kind. You might actually be perfect, Zhao Yun!" *"Zhao Yun!" *"Incredible! Lu Bu, you're so strong!" *"You're one of the greatest warriors I've ever seen, Lu Bu! Although you look a bit scary." *"Lu Bu!" *"Ah, Wang Yuanji! You're fighting so hard!" *"You're so strong, Wang Yuanji! Are you sure you don't use alchemy too?" *"Wang Yuanji!" *"You're so strong and fast! Just who are you, Zhou Cang?" *"Zhou Cang, you're incredible! Just keep on running, just like that!" *"Zhou Cang!" *"So cool! You're just so reliable, Yukimura." *"You look so kind the rest of the time, but are so strong in battle. I wish you were my big brother, Yukimura!" *"Yukimura!" *"Wow. You're strong too, Mitsunari." *"You're smart and strong, Mitsunari. There'd be nothing left to say if you just lost the attitude." *"Mitsunari!" *"It's amazing, watching you kick like that while apologizing all the time." *"Uwah, she's so big, she really stands out! Ah, I'd better not let her hear me say that." *"Naotora!" *"Arima, it's just so reassuring to have you around." *"This almost makes me want to leave everything to you, Arima. I'll do everything I can to help you, though!" *"Arima!" *"So this is the power that transcends mortality? Ooh, big words!" *"You're kind, and just so reassuring to have around. I'm glad to have you with me, Darius!" *"Darius!" *"You're strong, but also just so cute!" *"I could never imagine such strength from your cute exterior. I guess you call yourself the Great Devil for a reason." *"Nobunyaga!" *"You never hold anything back, do you Ōka!" *"Strong, and beautiful, and so kind. I think I want to be just like you, Ōka!" *"Ōka!" *"You're far more than just strong. What a strange person." *"I'm amazed you can use such a large gun! I'd love to be able to show it to Mr. Harol Simens!" *"Horō!" *"Tokitsugu, that weapon you use is so cool!" *"Tokitsugu, you're small but so strong. Would you be even stronger if your soul was moved to a larger body?" *"Tokitsugu!" *"You're also so quiet, and yet so violent in battle." *"Ah, she's so mature! Our ages aren't even that different!" *"Kasumi!" *"I think I'd like to try that clothing on." *"Fighting like that, unarmed? She's smaller than me, too!" *"Marie!" *"You always look so quiet, and then! Whap! You can fight!" *"You handle those difficult moves with such grace. Honoka, you really are something special." *"Honoka!" *"Uwah! You're so scary I can't even look at you!" *"Laegrinna, you're cleaning up! I do feel a bit sorry for the enemy, though." *"Laegrinna!" *"Having you around is great, but you're a bit hard to support." *"Millennia, you're really making a difference. I guess I should be happy, but... I'm conflicted." *"Millennia!" *"Wow, Hayabusa, you're totally cleaning up!" *"Wow, Hayabusa, you're the greatest! Although I'd better not make too much fuss, he might get angry." *"Hayabusa!" *"Your ninja techniques just keep getting better, Ayane!" *"I'm so glad you're on my side, Ayane. I'd be scared stiff if you were an enemy!" *"Ayane!" *"You are so proficient in battle. I'm impressed." *"You're such a mysterious man, William. Like you can see something that I can't." *"William!" *"Plachta, you always push yourself so hard." *"Plachta, you're the best! I need to try harder myself!" *"Plachta!" *"Arnice, you really are amazing!" *"Uwah, you're so cool! How does that sword work?" *"Arnice!" *"Amazing! I'd never considered such a way to fight!" *"What an incredible musical instrument that is. If you pointed that at me, I wouldn't be able to move!" *"Chris!" *"Rio, you look lovely again today!" *"Wow, you handle those cards with such grace! Nothing to fear with the Goddess of Victory by your side!" *"Rio!" *"Tamaki, that's the way!" *"Tamaki, you're so amazing. I could learn a lot from you!" *"Tamaki!" *"Uwah! You are so violent, so wild in battle, Setsuna!" *"I'm impressed, Setsuna! You're so cool, cutting through the enemy like that!" *"Setsuna!" *"Ah! You're so cool and collected, Shiki!" *"Shiki, you're the best! I'll continue to count on you!" *"Shiki!" *"Hmm... I have a feeling that something amazing is about to happen." *"I vow to give this fight everything I've got!" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes